iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Sub-Zero Heroes
Ice Age: The Meltdown Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ice Age: Continental Drift Ice Age: Collision Course |shorts = Gone Nutty (Scrat only) No Time For Nuts (cameo) Surviving Sid (Sid only) Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe (cameo) Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade |games = Ice Age Ice Age: The Meldown Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ice Age: Continental Drift |status = Living }} The Sub-Zero Heroes, aka The Herd, are the main characters and protagonists in the Ice Age film series. The group originally consisted of Manny the mammoth, Sid the ground sloth, and Diego the saber-tooth cat and would later include Ellie and add new members in each film. The name Sub-Zero Heroes was used on promotional posters for the first film and was used again for the sequels, it should be noted that it also mentions Scrat (although he is not fully a member of the pack). ''Ice Age In the first movie, Sid the sloth, left by his family (during the valley animals' migration), meets Manny, a grumpy wooly mammoth, and tags along with him after Manny saves Sid from two enraged Brontotherium (out to kill Sid after he ruined their salad). Around the same time, Soto, the leader of a pack of smilodon, orders Diego to capture a human baby from a tribe of Ice Age humans. The saber leader wanted revenge on these humans, since they were responsible for killing half of their pack (for food and clothing). However, when the sabers' attempt to steal the baby fails, Diego is sent to find and take the child. Eventually Diego spots Manny and Sid, who had found the baby and were trying to return him to his family (though Manny wanted little to do with the baby). Diego tried to take the baby by convincing them that he could safely return the child to his family, an offer that Sid and Manny declined. However, Manny eventually agrees, since Diego was the best tracker, and after several comical side plots, and nearly getting killed by Diego's pack (after they discovered Diego was a double agent) Diego saves Manny by nearly sacrificing himself. Though luckily Diego survives, they return the baby, and Sid, Diego, and Manny join the migration as an official herd. Ice Age: The Meltdown In the second movie, while trying to escape the flooding Ice Valley Manny, Sid and Diego meet two possums named Crash and Eddie, and their adopted sister Ellie, a female mammoth who believes she's a possum. Near the end of the film, Ellie finally accepts that she's a mammoth, and (after everyone safely escapes the danger) she and Manny head back to the valley, with the herd, as an official couple. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs In the third film, the herd meets Buck, a crazed weasel with a mammal chauvinism for hunting dinosaurs (after the herd ends up in Dino World). He appears as a scraggly mammal who wears a leaf eye patch, after losing his eye to the great, white baryonyx, named Rudy. In the end of the film, Ellie gives birth to Manny's first daughter, whom they name Peaches. While Scrat ends up meeting his match in a female saber-tooth squirrel, named Scratte, whom he falls in love with at first sight (while they fight over his acorn). Ice Age: Continental Drift The herd appears once again in the fourth film, with their most recent member, Peaches, now seen as a teenage mammoth and her best friend, Louis the newest Molehog character. Sid also meets his long lost Granny (one of the main comic relief characters of the movie). Diego meets the love of his life, Shira. Ice Age: Collision Course New faces show up, the young mammoth Julian and famed astronomer Neil deBuck Weasel. Buck also reunites with The Herd after asteriods destroyed the Dinosaur World. Members * Manfred - He's the sarcastic leader of the misfit herd. His gloominess is mainly due to the death of his original family and also him having to make decisions and keep the herd protected. * Ellie - She's the second in command, as well as the loving, motherly member of the herd. She is Manny's mate, and understanding mother of Peaches. When Manny, Sid, and Diego become lost at sea, in the fourth film, she takes over as helper and leader. * Diego - He's the herd's resident tracker, and protector (alongside Manny). He first had the feeling (love) in Ice Age: Continetial Drift, he had feelings for another Sabre-Toothed Tiger named Shira, who in the end apparently also had feelings for Diego too and became his girlfriend. * Sidney - He's a crazy and stupid mammal as well as the herd's creator. Although he may come off as an idiot Sid is the herd's supporting member (alongside Ellie), and has great insight in his family's lives. * Buck - He's a crazed, somewhat deranged weasel, and once played protector to the herd when they entered dino land in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. He almost joined the herd, but left to return to his dinosaur home. He makes a cameo appearance in Ice Age: Continental Drift. He will be rejoining the herd in Ice Age Collision Course. * Crash & Eddie - They're two extreme opossums, and loving brothers of Ellie. Although these two love making trouble and doing stunts, they're always there for family and friends, when it counts. * Peaches - She's both the youngest member of the herd, and Manny's first daughter. Although she has her dad's sarcasm and rebellion with The Pack, this teenage mammoth also shares her mother's, Ellie, loving nature. * Shira - She began as a pirating antagonist, but she accepts the chance to join the herd to have a chance to start her own family with Diego. * Louis - He is Peaches devoted best friend, and the herd's official nerd. As a sweet natured, soft spoken molehog, this well mannered mammal is always there for Peaches, and her family. * Granny - She's Sid's crotchety, decrepit grandmother, who was left with Sid after his family dropped her with him. She may be mean and spiteful, but this old sloth still has a sweet side (when no-one is looking). * Precious - Granny's sperm whale, who helped the herd defeat Gutt and his pirates. * Julian - He's Peaches' fiancé who is also the newest member of The Brat Pack. * Scrat '(unofficial)''' - Though this psychotic saber-tooth squirrel isn't a true member of the herd, he interferes enough in the herd's lives (diverting floods and splitting continents) to gain a place in the Sub-Zero Heroes. Former members * Egbert, Yoko & Shelly - * Momma - * Cousin Wilton * Manny's first wife - * Manny's first child - Gallery Herd at end of Dawn of Dinosaurs.jpeg|A happy ending Herd1.jpeg|The herd during Christmas Herdddd.jpeg|A worried herd Herddddd.jpeg IA4- It Takes a Herd to Raise a Family.JPG Ice Age Collision Course The Herd.jpg Ice Age Herd in Cave.jpg|The herd nervously looks up for impacting sounds of asteroids while being safe in a cave. Ice Age Herd Saving Earth.jpg|The herd walking heroically to save their planet. Ice Age Herd with a Plan.jpg|Buck explaining to the Herd that he has a plan to for stopping the asteroid. Ice-Age-Collision-Course-Herd.jpg|The Herd amazed in the new world they've encountered. Sub Zero (Ice Age 2).png Subzeroend.png The Herd.jpg Category:Families Category:Mammals Category:Ice Age Category:Ice Age: The Meltdown Category:Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Category:Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Ice Age: Collision Course Category:Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas